Gemini
by FrizzMedusa
Summary: Hi!This is my first fanfic.Here goes!rnTwo twin hylians who lived in Goron City were separated for a year,and find each other in an accident.Rated PG-13 for mild bad language 'shameshame shames myself'
1. Alyssa's Birthday

Hi! I'm frizzmedusa, and this is my first fanfic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Zelda, I only own my original characters and THEIR weapons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa stared into space as she ate her typical gruel. In the past 3 years, the blue-eyed brunette had grown used to it.

She was thinking. Today was her birthday, and she missed her twin.

-FLASHBACK-

"But Alex, why are you going?" Alyssa asked

"Because, I'm getting tired of gruel, and chores, and our typically boring life here in Goron City."

"Well, where are you going?"

"I don't know Alyssa, adventures are never planned." Alex replied with a sigh.

"Oh, well, bye. Come visit soon!" Alyssa called to her brother's retreating form.

-END FLASHBACK-

That had been a year ago... Alyssa had no clue as to what Alex looked like, because she hadn't seen him since.

_ Oh well,_ she thought, _might as well finish my breakfast and go see Darunia. _Alyssa practically inhaled the rest of her gruel and went to see the leader of the Gorons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, hello Alyssa. You're just who I wanted to see." Darunia boomed.

"Hello to you too, you big rock. What do you want me for?"

"Well, I messed up my calendar, and I wanted to know when you and your sister's birthdays are."

"Well, okay. Today is my 15th birthday."

Darunia wrote _Alyssa & Alex's Birthday_ on the date of Fire 15, explaining "He mat come back one day."

With her voice cracking, Alyssa replied,"Yes, I know. Celia's birthday is on Water 17." Celia was her 12-year old sister with short brown hair and red-brown eyes.

"Noted. Now, how about Jenni?" Darunia asked, in reference to Alyssa's 5-year old sister, who had jet-black hair and green eyes.

"Her birthday is on Forest 25."

"Okay, thank you. Now, since today is your birthday, will you be going to Kakariko?"

"Yes, Darunia."

"Okay. Ask Chef Chea for a bottle of soup, and here's your 100 rupees."

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait, you said you're 15 now, didn't you?"

"Yes, Darunia."

"Then you can carry a weapon. Here's the Goron's Dagger. See the hilt? It's shaped like the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Alyssa stared at the small blade's golden handle, which held a tulip-shaped bottom and an encrusted ruby.

"Wow! Thanks Darunia! Expect me back by lunch!"

"Okay, bye Alyssa!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note:The Hylian calendar is different from our own. Here's a table.

Light--January & February

Forest--March & April

Fire--May & June

Water--July & August

Shadow--September & October

Spirit--November & December

As you can see,1 month in Hyrule--2 months in the real world.

Also, they are in order of the temples.

Well, please review!


	2. BASTARD!

Alyssa gets mad this chapter!Hehehe!  
D:If I owned LoZ, wouldn't this be a game?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alyssa walked down the mountain path, completely oblivious to anything but her own thoughts. That turned out to be a mistake, as the next thing Alyssa knew, she was attacked by a Red Tektite! It slammed her against the rock wall, nearly knocking her unconscious! Alyssa would have been dead, if it had not been for the mysterious unknown attacking the monster with a "Hiyaa!" Alyssa looked up at her saviour, to thank him, when she noticed he was almost her mirror image,except his brown hair was short, while hers was almost waist-length. "Are you okay, miss?" the stranger asked. "Yes, I suppose. Thank you!"

"No problem. Hey, where are you headed?"

"Kakariko. You want to come?" Alyssa invited. "Sure." Hence, the two new friends walked towards town, chatting about favorite this and favorite that, but neither ever thinking to ask the other their name.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It seems like I've known you forever! Where did you grow up?" Alyssa asked the unnamed stranger.

"Goddesses, where haven't I grown up? I was raised, until I was 7, in the Hyrule Castle Town Market. Then me, my twin sister, my little sister, and my parents moved to Kakariko. Then, three years ago, we all, my new baby sister included, fled to Goron City. I ran away and became a nomad about a year ago."

"Wow, me too! Well, without the running away." They walked a few feet, then Alyssa said, "Hey, we never asked each other what our names were!" "You're right! What IS your name?" "Alyssa. Yours?" "Alex." "Hmm, nice name. Wait a minute? Alex? I noticed we could almost be twins, and we are! You bastard! Why'd you run away!"

"Huh? Oh… Boredom? Trust me, I'm not bored anymore."

"BASTARD!" Alyssa then slapped her own twin brother!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah,PG-13 now!  
Review!


	3. Author's Notes

Author's note- I'll bet all y'alls were expecting a new chapter. Sorry, ain't happening. I totally messed up this story. it's not how I want it to be at all. So yeah. In one month, this story will be deleted, and replaced by the correct version. But, I'll give you future characters to look out for sometime...in the...future I guess.

Alyssa-  
Female Hylian  
Long straight brown hair, tied back with a scarf  
15  
Brown Dress, red apron with a curvy symbol on it.  
Bad Temper.

Alex-  
Male Hylian  
Short straight brown hair  
15  
Brown tunic, black belt, white boots.  
Normally can calm Alyssa down.

Link-  
Duh.

Nick-  
Male Hylian  
Short shaggy red-brown hair  
Almost 16  
He's a guard. You can tell what he wears. In fact, he's the guard next to the fence, except for in this story he doesn't have a son who wants a Keaton mask.  
Alyssa's love interest.

Takara (Tammy)  
Female Kokiri  
Waist length blonde hair, green ribbon tying it back.  
14  
Duh. She wears what every other Kokiri wears.  
Happy-go-lucky

Shawn  
Male (Zora)  
No hair.  
14  
No clothes. Which is rather disgusting.  
VERY annoying.

Lehsru (Leslie)  
Female Gerudo  
Long red hair, in ponytail.  
16  
Typical Gerudo garb, with a much more modest top.  
Very maternal towards everyone else.

Kirio (Ken)  
Male Hylian  
REALLY short brown hair  
17  
Yellow shirt, white pants, brown boots.  
Separates Alyysa and Shawn when they are about to fight.

So yeah. Betcha can't wait until the new and improved version of this story comes out.


End file.
